My secret
by AngelTitania
Summary: Takes place after 3x09, Veronica has a secret, a life changing one.. What will her life be like when she runs away and what happens when her secret is exposed? LoVe, but twisted with Parker involved..
1. Veronica's secret

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What can I help you with Miss?" The secretary looked at the young blonde in front of her.

"I wish to transfer to UF, as soon as possible."

The secretary nodded. "Your name?"

The young blonde sighed. "Veronica.. Veronica Mars.."

"Alright Ms. Mars, it will just be a second, I'll call them now."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Veronica, Piz, Mac and Wallace were at another sorority party at the Pi Sigs, trying to solve another case. After solving the case of the rapist and Mercer locked away for good, another problem had begun. Veronica finally admitted she couldn't forget Logan, which had made the others drag Veronica to every possible party in attempt to make her forget the boy who had broken her heart. Veronica tried to escape every time, but this time they had made sure she couldn't find any excuses. So there she was, standing in a corner and watching Wallace talk to some girl, while Mac and Piz was discussing something, when something caught her eye… Logan… who stood in a corner with some random girl. He looked up and saw Veronica and then bent down and kissed the girl. Veronica turned and grabbed her beer and drank it. A girl looked at her and smiled. _

"_I see we have a lot in common tonight." _

_Veronica looked confused so the girl pointed to another corner where a guy stood making out with some random girl. "Meet my former boyfriend.." _

_Veronica nodded and understood. She really couldn't hide her pain. The girl showed a bottle of Jack D. and said: "Have some, you properly need it at much as I do." _

_Veronica smiled. "I think you might be right, um…" _

– "_Shelly.." the girl helped._

"_Right Shelly, you're right.." Shelly filled their glasses and after 6 more the girls were beginning to feel a bit drunk. _

_"I hate him!" _

_Shelly nodded, "I hate him too…"_

"_I'm gonna tell him to go to hell…"_

_Shelly threw her arms in the air: "You go girl!"_

_Veronica got up and walked around until she found Logan standing in the corner with Dick. "I hate you!" She yelled and Dick started laughing._

"_Man, you really know how to leave a girl unsatisfied.." and raised his hand for Logan to give him high-five, but Logan just looked at him and turned around and left for the bathroom. Veronica followed him. He finally found a bathroom inside a guestroom._

"_Hey, I wasn't finished telling you to go to hell!" She yelled at him. _

_He looked hurt at her. "What do you want from me Veronica? I loved you, dammit. It was you who didn't feel the same way." _

_She started to cry and he hugged her. When she dried her eyes and looked up at him he smiled and his mouth came closer to hers. She closed her eyes and felt his mouth brush over hers and she opened up to him. She had missed him and when she took off his shirt and he didn't protest, she couldn't stop herself anymore. She wanted him so badly. She pushed him down at the bed and he pulled of her shirt too. _

_"I need you.." She whispered to him as she felt him motion to take off her pants and she gladly let him. _

_He groaned against her ear as she caressed his back and pulled of his pants. He entered her and she moaned out his name as he held her hands over her head and kissed her hard, while his hips motioned against hers. She really did love him. She just wished she could say it out loud. _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_She looked at the test in her hand and it showed what she had known. She was pregnant. It had been almost two months since the night at the Pi Sigs and she had had the feeling for almost 3 weeks that she might be pregnant.. She needed to find Logan. _

_She left a note at the table for her dad and drove to the hotel, where she used the key he had given her a long time ago. What she didn't expect to see was Logan laying in the couch making out with Parker. _

_"What are you doing here?" Logan asked. _

_"Are you guys like dating?"_

_Parker got up and nodded, while she took Logan's hand. "We're in love, we belong together." _

_Veronica looked at Logan who just stood there, saying nothing. Veronica turned around and left. _

_As the elevator door closed she heard him yell: "Veronica wait, let me explain.." _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

The sight of them together last night had burnt into her brain and she had made her decision in the elevator ride. She had to keep the baby and she never wanted to see them together again. She didn't even want to tell her father, how could she disappoint him like that?

The secretary hung up the phone. "There is a spot opened as soon as next week, you can even continue the classes you begun here. Are you sure, miss?"

Veronica nodded. "I'm certain, will you make the arrangements?" The secretary nodded.

As Veronica left the building she took her phone. "Weevil? I need your help…"

Just as she hung up she ran into the two persons she didn't want to see.

"Veronica!" Parker said as she dumped into Parker.

"Um, sorry.."

The couple was holding hands and smiling. Veronica's grip around her bag tightened as she ran away, she could not deal with them. Her other hand automatically touched her stomach, where her unborn child was. As long as Weevil did as he had promised she would be alright.

She had saved some money and with them she could buy the necessary equipment to make sure her father wouldn't find her.

She drove by the nearest place with free web and logged on ebay. She had gotten what she wanted, the deal had gone through and would be sent to the mailbox she had rented under the name Victor Ryan. She drove to the other part of the town and called UCLA.

"Hallo, is this the administration?… It's Verona Jupiter calling to confirm my place at UCLA beginning next week? Yes, I would like to take my major in criminology and I will need to make use of the children care during next year. Did I get into the sorority of Kappa Motherhood? I did.. Thank you very much, I will see you Wednesday in next week."

Veronica hung up and got ready. Her father was not home and wouldn't be for the next two days, but Veronica did not wish to take a chance so she hurried home and packed the few things she needed, all her memories of Lilly she brought with her, but everything that reminded her of Logan was put in a box and thrown out at the trash can along with her phone. She had a long trip ahead of her if she wanted to succeed, so she packed her clothes too and stuffed into her car. After leaving a letter for her father, Wallace and Mac, she drove to Weevil's uncle, where Weevil waited for her.

"What's up V? Why do ya wanna gimme that fancy car for that old one?"

"I'm leaving Eli. I will miss you all here, but I decided to transfer to UF."

"Well Lady, your choice if you wanna leave this wonderful handsome dude behind.." Weevil grinned as he pointed up and down at himself.

"Seriously, We'll miss ya and if you decide to return I'll be here, you'll always have a friend in Weevil."

She smiled. "Thank you, it means a lot…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Parker and Logan was walking along the beach, holding hands and enjoying the sun. "Hon, isn't that some biker standing at your car?"

Logan looked up at his car and saw a short guy waiting for them. He ran quickly up the car with Parker right behind him.

"Logan, your ass… Didn't take you long, huh?" Weevil said pointing at Parker with a iron pipe.

"Stay out of this, Paco.. It is not any of your business.."

"Stay out? You're very wrong Logan.. It is my business when you mess with my girl."

Weevil swung the pipe a couple of times before he bashed the windscreen of Logan's car.

"Your girl? I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Weevil stopped. "You always were bad news, I told Veronica that… But you had to drive her out of town, didn't you?"

Logan looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't you get the memo? V is gone for good, she left two days ago, never to return again.. She left because of you." With that Weevil got into his car and drove away.

"I need to check something.." Logan said and drove away in his destroyed car, leaving Parker at the beach.

When he arrived at her apartment, he knocked hard at the door and Keith opened up.

"Mr. Mars is it true?"

Keith just looked at him. "Yes, and with her skills, I believe she will be hard to find…"

As Logan slowly walked back to his car, I noticed a box filled with stuff standing over by the trash can. In it was a lot of pictures of him and Veronica and the teddybear he had given her. He took the box with him home and looked it through. After looking at everything and finding nothing there, that he hadn't seen before, he was about to throw the box out when he saw a small piece of paper in the bow of the teddybear.

It said: _I love you Logan…._


	2. Going to UCLA

A/N:

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs

Thanks to hello-Lilly for making me have the idea of making Weevil a bigger part of the story as a key-person in the search for Veronica…

Also thanks to loverbaby23 for making me update quickly...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

She had finally reached LA and looked at herself in the mirror. She found it really hard to remember it was her as she looked at her now black hair and black glasses.

It had been a long journey over most of the southerly part of the US. First she had driven to Alabama, where she knew her mother was. She had found her and demanded their money back. Veronica had found out that her mother had married a rich ranch owner under the name LeAnn James and lived as a very wealthy alcoholic. Her mother had actually doubled the money because of her guilt. In Alabama Veronica had sold the new car and bought another one. She also stopped by at a computer store where she bought a new laptop and transferred her most important things from the old one till the new one. To be sure no one would find her things she destroyed the hardware of the old laptop and smashed it with a bat.

She then drove to Las Vegas where she tracked down Yolanda and asked for a favor. She made sure Yolanda went to Florida and attended the university there for a couple of weeks under the name of Veronica Mars. Veronica handed her the fake id she had made for Yolanda and thanked her many times before she moved on. She made a quick stop at a gas station, where she died her hair light brown in the bathroom.

Her next stop where South Dakota where she switched cars again and died her hair red. It was also in South Dakota she went to the mailbox of Victor Ryan and picked up her new passport and id of Verona Jupiter. She made a quick stop at a motel where she fixed the passport before leaving again.

The next place Veronica made a stop was at Texas where she switched cars again and died her hair brown in another gas station. It was here she bought the glasses for later.

When she arrived at LA she saw a LeBaron standing at a car salesman and bought it immediately before stopping at the last gas station, where she turned her hair black.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wallace had also shown up at the Mars resident as soon as he had heard the news and he was very surprised to find Weevil driving into the parking lot with Veronica's car.

"Hey Weevil, what are you doing here?"

"Not much, just need to talk to the old Sheriff."

They went up to the apartment together and Keith opened up. He looked just as surprised as Wallace had, over seeing Weevil.

"Hey there Wallace, Eli. What can I do for you two?…Come in…"

The boys walked in.

"Wallace, I have a letter to you from Veronica.."

"Look Sheriff, I'm sorry about V, ya know? But she had made up her mind… I just wanted to give you the opportunity to get the car back… Free of charge of course…"

Keith looked surprised. "Thank you Eli. I appreciate it.. By the way, I'm sorry about having to let you go, if it wasn't for your temper you would have been a great detective.."

Weevil looked shy for a moment. "Thank you, Sheriff."

"I was actually wondering if you would help me in your spare time with my search for Veronica?"

"After all she did for me, of course…"

Wallace gave Keith a hug and Weevil grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you worry Sheriff, V knows to look after herself. She is alright.."

Then the boys left again and Keith noticed that Weevil was driving with Wallace and the keys to Veronica's car was lying at the kitchen table. Maybe he had been a bit wrong about Eli after all.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hallo Verona Jupiter and welcome to UCLA and Kappa Motherhood. We're so glad to have you join us here. My name is Phoebe and I have a boy named Casey.. He's 3 years old. I'm going to be your big sister."

"My what?"

"Your big sister. I'm here to help you, I'm the one assigned to you…"

Veronica looked confused. "Why?"

"You're what we call a Kappa Newbie, a girl pregnant to become single mother and a college student too. So it is our job here at Kappa Motherhood to help each other. So I'm the one who will go pick up peaches or what you want in the middle of the night and it's me who are taking you to your motherhood lessons and most important; drive you to the hospital when we come to that.. Oh, I almost forgot! There is also a study group for you, of course it is mine you will attend. We help each other with homework and issues of motherhood and help baby-sit when one of the other has a assignment.."

Phoebe let her upstairs and pointed at a door.

"This is my room and yours is here." With the last word she pointed at the door right opposite of Phoebe's room. V

eronica opened the door and found a mini apartment. There was a bathroom, a sleeping/living room and a smaller room where a cradle stood.

"A gift from your sorority sisters."

Veronica had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

and even though Veronica seldom did, she hugged Phoebe.

"I'm always here, Verona.. I'm sure we'll be great friends."


	3. Being Parker

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs

CHAPTER 3

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith was sleeping at the couch and dreaming of Veronica returning, when someone rang the doorbell. He slowly got up and opened the door.

"Hallo Weevil. What's going on?"

"Sheriff, I been thinking, she told me she was transferring to.. Well, I can't remember where to. Can't we like check to where?"

Keith nodded.

"But the chances that it is just a trick are very high."

"I know that, but perhaps we will come to some sort of clue."

Both was surprised as the doorbell rang again.

Keith opened up to see Logan standing there… with tears in his eyes…

"Mr. Mars, may I come in?"

"Sure, Son…"

Logan walked in and saw Weevil.

"What are you doing here?"

Weevil sighed.

"I just told the Sheriff what I know, you?"

"It's between me and the Sheriff.."

Weevil nodded.

"Sure, I was just leaving anyway, but don't think I'm not watching you, Echolls.."

Weevil closed the door behind him and Logan just stood there looking lost.

"Mr. Mars, please tell me that you will find her… I swear, I didn't know she felt that way, if I had known, she would still be here… I have to find her…"

Mr. Mars nodded.

"I will do everything I can, but something tells me Veronica doesn't wish to be found…"

"I really do love her…"

Keith nodded.

"I know that, Son…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Veronica sat up an email account, but made sure the true sender id was covered up. She could write with Mac and Wallace through that and she knew the two of them wouldn't tell her father. But she could never tell them why she left. She began her new classes the very next day with her new criminology teacher, Professor Jack Katz, and Veronica was surprised to admit he was even better to teach than Professor Landry.

One day after class the teaching assistant, Jadrien Powell called at her.

"Miss Jupiter, would you come up here?"

"Sure." She walked up to him. "What's up?"

Jadrien smiled. "Professor Katz told me that you want to major in criminology and I wanted to talk to you about it."

Veronica nodded. She figured that he might try to talk her out of it.

"I would like for you to come to a conversation with me tomorrow after class in my office. Is it okay with you?"

She nodded. "Sure thing. See you…"

The following day Veronica showed up at Jadrien's office.

"Sit down." He said as he pointed at a chair. She did.

"So I've read your files and I am aware of your circumstances and therefor we need to make some precautions, since you want to read criminology……"

Veronica interrupted him.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm sorry if having a pregnant girl doesn't fit your schedule, but I'm not going to change major!"

Jadrien looked taken back. "Chill Verona. You don't know a thing about me."

Jadrien got up and took something out of a drawer and showed a picture of a young girl and a much younger Jadrien. The young woman was heavily pregnant.

"That's my sister, she was one of the founder of Kappa motherhood and most important… She's the mother of my favorite nephew. Verona, I'm not trying to talk you out of this, I'm trying to help you make it easier. We have to talk about what kind of way you want to go and which classes besides criminology that will get you there. And I need you to think over it now, since we need to plan the schedule for your next semester now. So you might need to take some extra classes now, to keep it more limited when you're close to the birth. All classes with pregnant girls are supposed to do that."

Veronica nodded. "I'm sorry.. I'm just used to quite a different treatment where I came from."

Jadrien nodded. "I kind of figured that you're the serious type of person and really want a serious career."

She nodded. "I'm thinking of becoming a CSI."

"Then I would recommend you takes classes as Profiling, Law and Sociology as side classes to your major. But think about it and I will see you back here same time, next week?"

Veronica nodded.

"You should know that you will have a lot of meetings with me, I'll the person making sure you can keep up with the rest of the class."

Veronica nodded again as she got up and motioned to leave. "Thank you…"

But Veronica couldn't help the feeling that she wished it was Logan who had that job of looking out for her…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

In the meantime in Neptune Logan was wandering around in his hotel room, thinking about how to end things with Parker. He knew deep in his heart that he would never love anyone else than Veronica. Parker was coming over in less than a half hour and he knew he hadn't treated her right. He hadn't even seen her since the day he learnt that Veronica was gone.

He walked back and forward, while trying to find the right words. He jumped up, when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw a very nervous Parker standing there.

"Hey Hon…" She said.

"Hey you… Come in.. Hungry or thirsty? Perhaps both?"

She shook her head.

"No thank you.. You wanted to talk with me?"

He sat at the couch.

"I'm sorry I have avoided you for the last weeks, but the whole thing with Veronica disappearing really got to me."

"I know Sweetie, she was a part of your life for a long time.. But as you said, she's gone now… and by choice.. Let's just forget she ever existed and move on.. Just you and me.."

"You just think I'll pretend I never was with Ronnie?"

"Ah, come on, she's nothing, you got me now…"

"I don't think you understand! I loved Veronica, and in some way I always have and she will always mean something to me… Dammit I even felt in love with her the day I saw her for the first time.. If I thought I had a chance I would've tried to get her instead of Lilly… You need to respect the impact she had in my life.."

"WHAT? Are you actually saying that, that you like that girl more than me? That slut!"

"What have she ever done to you?"

"Besides claiming your heart and not even wanting you…? Did you know I had a crush on Piz? Well, I couldn't have him either, cause your little precious Ronnie wanted him for herself too…"

"Are you saying she cheated on me?"

"Perhaps, she certainly knew how to make sure Piz always ran after her looking at her with his adoring dog eyes…"

Did Parker see something he hadn't noticed? After all she had lived with Piz for a short while.

"For all I know, Wallace was her little lapdog too… If she told him to jump, he would ask how high… I'm certain he was in love with her too…"

Logan looked at Parker again and then he saw it, her need to make him believe her and her lies. She knew she had crossed the line, Logan had known Wallace too and sure he was there for Veronica, but they were just friends and that Logan knew. He would rather believe that cartoons tried to take over the world than Wallace having feelings for Veronica…

"Get out, you lying bitch! Get out!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…"

"I never want to see you again ever, it's over… And Parker?"

She turned around.

"I still love Veronica."

As he turned his back at her, he heard her slam the door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Logan woke up when his phone rang in the middle of the night.

"It's Logan…"

"Logan, it's Mac… Um.. Parker had a car accident, she is at the hospital.."

"I'm coming right away…"


	4. In sickness and sickness

A/N:

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs

CHAPTER 4

I'm sorry for letting Parker ruin it again, but I'm a complete LoVe-shipper, so don't worry... In some point we will see some LoVe love...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wallace was reading the letter over and over again. He couldn't believe she was gone and he regretted the way he had talked to her before he left for Chicago.

"…_.Why does it has to be about you all the time?… Jackie is right about one thing, it's your world, I just live in it.. I'm asking you for a favor Veronica, let it go.. Don't do whatever it is that you're gonna do!!! - Have you been paying any attention lately? I just learned my whole life was a lie, my dad isn't my dad! I've always been a shoulder for you to lean on, you ain't given me no time…, no sympathy…, nothing!"_

And then he had just walked out…

He never realized how much it had hurt her. Not until this letter.

"_Dearest Wallace, my Superfly dude.._

_Please forgive me for leaving like this with no goodbye, but I knew if I looked you in the eyes, telling you this, I would never get away… My life has changed and I need to start over, my life will no longer conclude Neptune and my plan is never to return. I will miss you all, well, at least those of you I call my friends… And you will be in the top of the list of people I'll miss…_

_Wallace, I want to apologize for not being the friend you needed and wanted. I really tried to show you I cared about you and your problems and I'm so sorry I didn't showed it enough for you to see.. When you told me your father wasn't your real dad my heart was broken for you, buy I didn't know how to help you and I didn't want to overstep, I kinda' figured that you spoke with Jackie about it and I didn't want her to think I tried to be in the way of you two… _

_Maybe that Jackie-girl was right, so I'm turning over the world to you, it's officially your world now. I was perhaps a bit afraid it was just a dream when I finally found a friend I could count on, and I did distance myself a bit in case you would turn around and hurt me too, like all the others have. I don't think you ever realized how much I needed and missed you, when you left for Chicago._

_Your friend, _

_-Veronica_

He remembered the same day he told her that his father wasn't his real father. She had known something was up and wanted to show she cared.

"_You know sometimes when I'm feeling a little, I don't know, glum, I like to get a little Pirate love.." _

She had raised her hand and nominated him for homecoming and later made sure he was in the final round as a nominee.

How many times had she taken a case because of him? More than he could count... and she had made snicker doodles for him in spirit boxes, because she knew he loved stuff like that. She hadn't even told him, he had busted her one day, she didn't need the credit, just the smile on his face…

Had she not chosen a locker closer to him? Hell, she even went to his fights just to support him, he knew she didn't give a damn about the others. And truth be told, was he not one of the reasons she had given up her dream of getting away and started at Hearst College instead?

And the latest time when she needed him the most, he had left her in a corner with her grieve, while trying to hook up with some girl? Whose name by the way, he had forgot. He had given her nothing, just like he had accused her of.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Are you Logan Echolls?" The doctor looking at him asked.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you. Will you follow me to my office?"

"Mac, I'll be right back, okay?"

Mac, who looked really upset, just nodded.

The doctor closed the door and asked Logan to sit down.

"Parker Lee was your girlfriend, right?"

Logan nodded.

"And when did you last see her, besides this evening?"

"Like two weeks ago, maybe longer.."

"Parker is depressed. Very much indeed. My records on her shows that she have been visiting a psychologist since her rape and for a month ago she began making progress. Properly because of you.."

Logan was confused.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because her psychologist wrote in her rapport that you left Parker at the beach, because of another girl and you haven't seen her since."

"What the hell? What does my private life has to do with this?"

"It is actually very important. That episode had some effect at Parker and her psychologist realized that Parker has become very mental sick. We fear she has a psychosis and possible also a split personality. Parker seems to believe that a girl named Veronica Mars tried to kill her, since you love her and not Veronica."

"But Veronica is missing."

The doctor nodded.

"We know that and we also know that it was Parker herself that caused the accident. She has become self-destructive and it seems her behavior depends on you. Perhaps she even has become destructive towards others too…"

"What?"

"Parker claims you two are going to be engaged, that you are just looking for the perfect ring.. We believe she felt you were pulling away and therefor created a delusion for herself to keep you."

"So she is crazy?"

"That's one way to put it.. Her behavior and degree of sickness depend on how you are and feel…- Another thing is that she was badly hurt during the accident. One of her ribs are pushing at her lung and can puncture it, if she is not kept calm…"

"So you're asking me to not do anything wild, like dumping her?"

"Yes, just until her rib is pushed back in place and we find out what kind of medicine that will calm her down…"

"Not like I could do it anyway.. If I hadn't involved myself with her even though I had feelings for another girl, she wouldn't be here."

"We cant know that, Logan, it could just as well had happened with some other guy."

"But I will keep looking for Veronica, I can't just let her go…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Did you guys like it or not? Let me know.. :D


	5. UF

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, I have decided to put in some MacDick action too... Perhaps not relationship

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs

Resumé: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but Logan ended things.. But Parker had an accident and is in a coma, the doctor also tells Logan that she is crazy.. Wallace thinks about the friendship with Veronica and is sad she is gone... And Weevil is just being Weevil, V's personal avenger...

CHAPTER 5

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith knew that it wouldn't help, but after his talk with Weevil, he decided to give it a try anyway. So two weeks after Veronica's disappearing Keith drove to the office of Hearst and approached the secretary.

"Excuse me, Miss… Has a Veronica Mars been here concerning her transfer? I'm her father.."

The secretary nodded.

"Yes, was there any problems with the move?"

"You could say that."

The secretary moved to a cupboard and took out a file.

"Would you like me to call UF and talk to them? Veronica's paper is great."

"No, it's not a problem."

Keith hurried out. So it was UF she had transferred to?

He got into the car and waited to the secretary left for her lunch break and then he went into her office and took her phone.

"Hallo, you're talking to Henry Donalds, yes the vice Principal of Hearst college. One of our students was transferred to you a couple of weeks ago and we just wanted to check up on it. The name of the student is Veronica Mars. She did arrive? And she's doing fine? Oh, good to know. Thanks for the help."

Keith drove back to his office and called Weevil.

"You said you wanted to help? I'm going to Florida, want to come along?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mac was sitting on her bed and wondering how to deal with everything. Parker was in the hospital and she wasn't sure if she liked her anymore. She was after all one of the reasons Veronica had left. And was Mac forced to choose between Parker and Veronica – which she felt she kinda already had – she would any day without hesitation choose Veronica. The room was getting on her nerves. It reminded her of the first time she saw them together. She had been so furious at Parker that day.

_Mac had a short day today, so she looked forward to just sit in front of her laptop and designing homepages. She had her own business now, people would contact her through her own homepage for help to the design. She had a bigger project for a wedding shop and the sooner she was finished, the sooner she would see the money. She stopped up in front of the door and dived into her bag and took up her keys. Parker wouldn't be home for awhile. She had classes for the next 3 hours. So it was a shock when she opened up the door and saw Parker at her bed making out with Logan… without their blouses. _

"_OH MY GOD!"_

_Logan looked up and jumped up._

"_Dammit Parker, you said she wouldn't be home for awhile.."_

_Parker looked up at Mac with a look Mac never had seen before and a look that actually scared her._

"_Well, I was apparently wrong.."_

Mac looked over at the bed and felt sick, she was sure Parker had set her up. Unfortunately Mac hadn't told Veronica before she discovered it herself. She was going too, but Veronica's discovery happened the same night as Mac had found out and the day after Veronica was no where to be found. Mac got up, grabbed her bag, keys and jacket and left the building.

She drove till she reached Dog Beach and even though she normally didn't like the beach, Dog Beach had been her place for peace since the suicide of…

"What are you doing here?"

Mac looked up and saw Dick sitting half hidden behind the watch tower. He wasn't in surfer clothes, actually it seemed he was trying to hide.

"Well, what are you?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith and Weevil didn't say much during the ride and the silent was a bit uncomfortable.

"Look Sheriff, I know you didn't like that V saw me and all.."

Keith looked at the young man and realized that Weevil had changed a lot since the first year of high school.

"V was the best friend I could ever ask for.. Sure she jumped to conclusions and accused me a lot of times when she shouldn't but when I was in trouble she always saved me.."

Keith smiled.

"It sound like my girl.."

Keith and Weevil agreed that they wanted to get there as quick as possible, so they only took one break to get something to eat before they drove again. But when they finally got to UF they couldn't leave the car.

"Do you think it's really her?"

Keith shrug his shoulders. "I hope so…"

They finally left the car and headed to the head entrance, where signs pointed to the office. A young girl sitting by a computer looked up and said: "Can I help you?"

"We are looking for a student here. Veronica Mars?"

The girl nodded and turn to her computer.

"She should be in room 207, having English, the class is over in 15 minutes.. Umm, go down that hall. Turn left at the end and then it is the fourth door on the right."

"Thank you.."

Keith and Weevil followed the young girl's directions and waited outside. It felt like forever until the doors were opened up. A lot of people came out, but no one who looked like Veronica. Keith looked at every face and a face of a young black girl caught his attention. Hadn't he seen her before?

"Yolanda!"

The girl turned around and looked at Keith.

She hesitated for a while and then walked over to him.

"Mr. Mars, right?"

Keith nodded.

"Yolanda? Or should I say Veronica Mars?"

"I was kinda' wondering how long it would take before you showed up…"

"Where is my daughter?"

Yolanda looked sad.

"I honestly doesn't know.. Your guess is properly better than mine.. But far away from Neptune, that's for sure.." Yolanda opened her mouth again like she was going to say more, but changed her mind.

"What do you mean?"

"I really didn't ask her why she was leaving, she just seemed so desperate after getting away. But she did look troubled, like…. Like she was trying to hide something… She had this look in her eyes, it was full of grieve and she said this one thing when she came and saw me, after I agreed to help her.."

"What?"

"I can never go back, not after this.."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	6. Lilly

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but Logan ended things.. But Parker had an accident and is in a coma, the doctor also tells Logan that she is crazy.. Wallace thinks about the friendship with Veronica and is sad she is gone... And Weevil is just being Weevil, V's personal avenger... Keith finds Yolanda and realizes that it was a dead-end and Mac decides that she doesn't like Parker after what she has done and Mac gotten feeling Parker is up to someting...

CHAPTER 6

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Weeks had gone since she arrived at UCLA and Veronica had decided to stop counting. It hurt too much to think of him… And yet it was all she did. She sat at a bench outside the main entrance and reading her homework to her next class. She had a lot of books by now and they were pretty heavy. She had talked to Jadrien Powell again and said she had made up her mind, CSI was the way she wanted to go. So she had signed up for Communication, Sociology, Law and Profiling. She still had to take some of the classes she already had signed up for. So she had kept English and Culture. She had also visited a doctor and was told she would give birth around September month next semester.

"Hey Sunshine.." Veronica looked up and saw Phoebe and Casey.

"Hey Phoebe and Case."

The little boy smiled and crawled up and sat himself at Veronica's lap. Even though Veronica never had thought of herself as a children-person, Casey had stolen her heart right away and made her sure that perhaps she would be a good mother after all. The little boy had the most beautiful brown eyes and he looked so sad at her.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"You look so sad, Rona.." The little boy said.

"I do?" Veronica looked at Phoebe.

"Yes, Verona, you actually do."

Then Casey smiled again. "Don't be sad, Rona, I'll help you take care of the baby.. I can be it's Uncle.."

Phoebe and Veronica laughed.

"Yes, you can. Uncle Case sounds good."

The boy clapped his hands and grinned at his mother.

Phoebe sat down next to Veronica and took her hand.

"In the meantime, Verona, we need to do something to you, cause girl you sure could use some new clothes."

Veronica looked at her blouse that was a bit too short.

"I have to go to Law now, but afterwards?"

Phoebe nodded. "We'll wait for you here."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Veronica came out Phoebe and Case weren't there. Perhaps LA wasn't that different from Neptune?

"Rona!"

Veronica turned towards the voice. It was Casey who came running towards her.

"Mommy and I were eating… We came back as quick as possible."

He was all out of breath and Veronica could see Phoebe came running too.

"Casey Field! You can not just run off like that! You are too little!"

"Sorry Mom, but we promised Rona…"

Phoebe couldn't be mad anymore and started to laugh.

"Hey you, let's get some clothes for you."

They left for the car and drove to the mall.

Phoebe knew the way, so Veronica just followed her into a big shop where a man approached them.

"Hey there Jimmy. This is my sorority baby sister, Verona Jupiter."

"Hey Verona. So you need new clothes? Come with me."

They followed Jimmy and he found some clothes for her. It was mostly black pants with several buttons, so they could follow the pregnancy. He also gave her some long-sleeved T-shirts in the style she usually wore, but they were longer so they covered the top of her thighs. She tried them on and she actually liked most of the clothes and decided to take it all. She asked Jimmy if she could keep one of the T-shirts on, since the other one was too little and Jimmy agreed. Veronica looked at herself one last time in the mirror and for the first time she could actually see the pregnancy while having clothes on.

She paid for the clothes and returned to the Kappa Motherhood house where she returned to her room. She lay down at the bed and once again her mind drifted off and she thought of what it would be like if Logan had been here..

"_How are you Hot Girl?" _

_Veronica sat up. "Lilly?"_

_The girl laughed. "Who else?"_

"_I thought you were done now, that you had walked on the earth and now when we solved the crime you would get peace." _

_Lilly looked sad._

"_I have peace, but you don't, I have been watching you, you know since someone has to have an eye on you… You will okay, Ronnie, I know that.. Just hang in there…The people here will take care of you…"_

When Veronica woke up she felt better and she was surprised to find a picture of her and Lilly laying on her table, since she was sure she hadn't put that particular picture on that table, it should still have been in her box with pictures. It must have meant Lilly really was here. Veronica was startled when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in.."

"Hey Verona, it's just me." Phoebe popped her head in.

"You just startled me.. What's up?"

"I was just wondering, you seemed so sad when we drove home.. You don't have to tell me about, I could feel you wouldn't.. But I'm not allowing you to eat by yourself, so come down with Casey and me. Ashley has made her famous lasagna."

Veronica smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll just put on one of my new sweaters and I'll be right down…"

Phoebe smiled at her and bit her lip.

"Just wanted to say that I know you're having a hard time and all, but Rona, you will be okay, just hang in there… We're a lot of people here that will help you.."

"Thank you…"

It had sounded just like the thing Lilly said. Perhaps she wasn't that alone after all.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: Let me know that you guys think...


	7. The playground

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs, goes AU after that..

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but Logan ended things.. But Parker had an accident and is in a coma, the doctor also tells Logan that she is crazy.. Wallace thinks about the friendship with Veronica and is sad she is gone... And Weevil is just being Weevil, V's personal avenger... Keith finds Yolanda and realizes that it was a dead-end and Mac decides that she doesn't like Parker after what she has done and besides Mac got the feeling that Parker is up to something...

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but have been really busy and it took a lot of my will, when the show actually put Logan and Parker together... It really hit me hard... hi hi... But a big thanks to Kathryn-L, who made me move my butt and write a new chapter. So this chapter is to you..

CHAPTER 7

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Veronica was in her room, doing a paper that was due to the following day in Law. She was startled when the door was ripped open.

"Rona! Come and play with me.."

Casey came in and jumped up on her lap. A few minutes later Phoebe came in.

"Honey, I told you not to disturb Verona."

Phoebe looked at Veronica's paper.

"But Sweetie, you're working too hard and too much, you need to take a break soon."

Veronica looked up and turned to Phoebe.

"I know.. Maybe tomorrow, when we have weekend…"

"I have an idea, take Casey with you out in the weekend and play on the playground."

Veronica nodded.

"That would be great, really, wouldn't it Case?"

Casey smiled and nodded.

"Can I have an ice cream then?"

"Sure."

Phoebe took Casey's hand and said: "Now, let's give Verona time to make her homework."

Veronica tried to return to the paper, but as she looked at her Calendar, she realized that today it was exactly 3 months since she had left Neptune. She put her hands on her belly, which had grown a lot lately. She was at least five months pregnant by now and she loved the baby more and more for every day. She couldn't help herself from thinking of Logan and how he would have reacted, had he not dated Parker.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Veronica was sitting downstairs, and waiting for Casey to come down. She had decided that the sooner they left for the playground, the sooner she could forget a bit about Logan. Casey came running down the stairs with his mother right behind him.

"Casey, get your butt over here, you are not leaving the house without your sweater." Casey stopped.

"But Mommy, I'll just mess it, when I'm playing... You don't want that, do you?"

Phoebe laughed and grabbed him.

"I'd rather have you coming home dirty, than you coming home sick."

Veronica laughed too and then she felt something.

"Oh my God…" She quickly put a hand on her stomach and she felt it again.

Phoebe put an arm around her. "You felt it kick, didn't you?"

Veronica had tears in her eyes, but she managed to nod. Veronica squatted down and took Casey's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Can you feel it?"

The little boy nodded.

"Is it the baby?"

"Yes it is.."

Casey smiled and came closer to Veronica's stomach.

"Hurry out from there, so we can play.." He whispered to her stomach and both Veronica and Phoebe laughed.

"Well, Case, until then, you have to settle for me." Veronica said and took his hand and they left for the playground.

Casey ran to the swing and Veronica pushed it for him. After a little while he got tired of the swing and ran over to the climbing frame. Veronica went over to a bench to sit down and rest a bit. The baby inside of her was moving around and kicked more and more.

"Daddy, daddy." Veronica turned to see a little girl running towards a young man. He smiled and picked up the girl.

"I'm right here, Honey."

Veronica could feel the tears pushing out and she put her hands protectively over her grown stomach.

"Casey.." She yelled and the boy came running over to her.

"What's wrong, Rona?" he asked concerned.

Veronica dried away the tear which had fallen down her chin.

"Nothing, sweetie, let's go get that ice-cream, right?"

The boy nodded and took her hand as they walked towards the ice-cream shop.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mac sat at her computer once again working on her latest job, a homepage for a jewelry store in South Dakota, Mac's business was getting bigger and bigger. But she was disturbed in her work, when someone knocked on her door. She got up and opened it and to her surprise, she found Dick outside.

"Hey Mackie, could I like come in or something?"

Mac moved and let him in. Dick entered and stood in the middle of the room, looking down.

"Look, I'm sorry.. I really am.." He looked up at her. "You know about the stuff I said about Cassidy.." Mac nodded and sat down at the couch. After a minute or two he sat down next to her.

"Look, can't we start over?" He asked. She nodded and then he took her hand and squeezed it. Then he got up and left.

_FLASHBACK¨_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Mac looked up and saw Dick sitting half hidden behind the watch tower. He wasn't in surfer clothes, actually it seemed as if he was trying to hide._

"_Well, what are you?"_

_The boy shrugged. "Don't know, thinking."_

_Mac thought about making a comment about the lack of his capability to think, she decided to stay quiet._

"_Yeah, me too..." She finally said. _

_He nodded and just sat looking into the sand for five more minutes, before he got up._

"_See you around, Mackie."_


	8. Author's note

Author's note:

Hey people, sorry for the late updates and all. But I'm in the middle of my exams.. But in two-three weeks I should be done and graduated and then I PROMISE to update... really... I have the next chapters in my head... it's just that I don't have the time to post them before after my finals... Hope you understand.. :)


	9. when tragedy comes

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick, oc/oc

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs, goes AU after that..

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but Logan ended things.. But Parker had an accident and is in a coma, the doctor also tells Logan that she is crazy.. Wallace thinks about the friendship with Veronica and is sad she is gone... And Weevil is just being Weevil, V's personal avenger... Keith finds Yolanda and realizes that it was a dead-end and Mac decides that she doesn't like Parker after what she has done and besides Mac got the feeling that Parker is up to something...

CHAPTER 8

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith heard a knock on the door and got up. It was Wallace.

For the last month Wallace had been by almost everyday to make sure that Keith got up. Not knowing where his daughter was and what had happened with her, had done something to Keith.

"Hey Sheriff. You gotta go to work now, I brought you a bagel. Now go and get ready and I'll make coffee."

Keith nodded and went into the shower. Today it was precisely 5 months since Veronica had run of and God he missed her. His precious little girl had hidden so well, that he couldn't find her.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Logan, Honey.." Parker yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Would you rather have chicken or fish?"

"Hmm.. Chicken.. Have you taken your pills?"

"No…"

"Then do it now…"

"It's really not necessary..."

Logan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and one of hers pills.

"Parker..."

The girl took the pill and swallowed it along with some water.

"Now show me.."

The girl opened up her mouth and he made sure she hadn't hidden it underneath her tongue.

"I'll be in the living room, making some homework."

He was tired, it had been a long day at school and he was tired of fighting with Parker about whether or not she needed pills.

He looked around the small apartment, he had rented for about a month ago.

He couldn't make himself bring Parker into the suite anymore. He had thought of it as his and Veronica's place and when Mac had approached him two months ago, telling him that she couldn't live with Parker anymore, she felt she was letting Veronica down, the decision was made. He knew that Parker up till then had tried to make him ask her to move into the suite with him, but he was not ready. In his heart he had not given up the hope of finding Veronica. But he could not forget the look on Mac's face when they had talked about it. So after he had bought the apartment, he had asked Parker to move in. Not for him, but for sake of Mac. He hoped Veronica would be happy to know he thought of her friends.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Veronica looked at her calendar. It was precisely 5 months since she had left Neptune and that life behind. She looked at her stomach, where the baby was moving around and Veronica thought once again that she really didn't had any other choice. The baby was her life now. But she had to go to classes. She was almost ready to take the finals in English and Communication. Veronica packed her bag again and fought to get up, she was getting really big, even though she was only 7 months pregnant. Jadrien Powell came up to her and gave her a hand.

"Verona, you need to take it a bit easier soon."

"I know. I just need to take the two finals and I can relax again and concentrate on the baby."

"Perhaps I should try to make them move your finals till after the birth?"

Veronica smiled. "Well, my doctor said I was doing fine and we didn't have to worry for the next month. But you know a lot about this too, what do you think?"

"Well, when are your finals?"

"In a week.."

"Okay, take them and then you can take fewer classes afterwards, okay?"

Veronica nodded.

"Sure. Gotta go now, I have English now."

Veronica walked towards Kappa Motherhood after an hour of listing of A. Pope and Shakespeare. Just as she saw the house she began to feel strange, it almost felt like the times she was ruffied. She dropped her books and bag as her vision began to disappear. She faintly saw Phoebe, who came running out of the house with Ashley right behind her.

"Someone call 911, she's losing the baby… Hurry!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Jadrien was on his way to his car when he saw Verona collapse in the middle of the street and a girl yelled to call 911. Jadrien took out his phone and called, while he ran over to Verona. She was bleeding heavily and her pants was soaked with blood.

"Fuck!" He said just as the phone was answered.

"Hurry to UCLA, we have a student here who is about to lose her baby, hurry."

"We have an ambulance on it's way. It will be there in 2 minutes."

Jadrien hung up and heard Verona whispering:

"Not my baby, let me keep my baby, it's all I got left."

Tears were silently falling down her chin. A little boy came running from the Kappa Motherhood house, yelling to the girl sitting next to Verona.

"Mommy, mommy, what's wrong with Rona?"

His mother – whose name was Phoebe, if Jadrien remembered it correctly – took him up and moved him as two lifesavers came with a stretcher which Verona was put onto.

"Let us come with, we're all she got.." Phoebe pleaded with one of the lifesaver.

Jadrien came over to them. "Yeah, please. Let us come with."

The lifesaver looked at them and nodded. They jumped into the ambulance.

Jadrien looked at Veronica in the ambulance. She was completely passed out by now. He turned to the lifesaver.

"Take her to the best hospital, money is not a problem, the fond will pay." He said. The driver nodded and they drove to LA Saint Helena.

"Hang in there, Verona." Phoebe whispered.

As they reached the hospital the lifesavers carried Veronica onto a carriage instead and a doctor came out and looked at Veronica.

"We need to bring her to delivery now or else she or the baby will die." The lifesavers nodded and hurried down the corridors with the doctor right behind them.

"Excuse me, if you will follow me to the waiting room, the doctor will come to inform you if there is any news." A nurse said to Jadrien, Phoebe and Casey, who followed her down another corridor and into a waiting room. They all sat down and the nurse left again.

5 hours later nothing had happened and Jadrien was walking back and forward in anger.

"I feel so responsible.. I should have told her sooner to take things slow, it was me who encouraged her to take more classes."

He sat down and Phoebe took his hand.

"it's not your fault."

They looked at each other as the door to the waiting room opened and a doctor entered. They both got up, Casey was fast asleep in a chair.

"They are both alive." The doctor said and gestured for them to sit down again.

"That was the good news. The bad news is that the placenta was lose and we had complications during the delivery. The baby is alive but just hardly. She is put into a incubator and Verona is sleeping. She lost a lot of blood, but she will be okay again, she has been given a blood transfer, but she will need a lot of rest. The baby on the other hand.." The doctor became quiet. "It's not certain she will survive, there's only a 30 percent chance she'll live."

Phoebe nodded and her voice was trembling when she asked: "Did Verona see the baby?"

"No, she passed out again, just at the baby came out and she won't wake up in the next couples of hours."

Jadrien and Phoebe looked at each other, and Jadrien nodded.

"Can we sit with her until she wakes up?"

The doctor thought a bit and finally nodded. Phoebe motioned to pick up the sleeping boy, when Jadrien stopped her.

"Let me carry him." She smiled and nodded and Jadrien picked Casey up. The doctor followed them into the private room, where Veronica was laying, fast asleep. Jadrien put down Casey in a chair, and Phoebe put her jacket under his head and Jadrien grabbed a blanket laying at the chair and put over the boy.

3 hours later Veronica opened her eyes.

"Verona, are you okay?" Phoebe came over to the bed and took Veronica's hand.

Veronica looked up at Phoebe. "Where am I?... I had this really weird dream, where I gave birth."

Phoebe caressed her chin. "Honey, it was not a dream.."

Veronica sat up. "Where's my baby?"

Phoebe called the doctor who quickly entered. "Can we take Verona to her baby?"

"Of course." The doctor left for a short while and returned with a nurse and a wheelchair, which the nurse helped Veronica into. Phoebe woke up Casey and they drove Veronica into the room with incubators. The doctor stopped by a small incubator where a pink stick said: _Jupiter, Verona – babygirl_

Inside the tiniest girl was laying on a pink blanket. She had her eyes closed and a tube in her mouth.Small cords connected the baby to the machine, which watched the rhythm of the heart. She was wearing small pink socks, a white sweater and a small pink hat. Under the small hat a small tuft of blonde hair was hanging out. Veronica cried.

"Oh my God, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen... She's just so pretty... Will... Will she survive?"

Phoebe took her hand as the doctor sighed. "Actually, the chances are very slim, I'm afraid, but it could go both ways..."

Casey crawled onto Veronica's lap. "Don't cry, Rona. You know, mommy read a story for me once, and it was about this girl that was dying but then she didn't." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Her name was Leslee.."

"Leslee?" Veronica asked.

Casey nodded and touched the incubator. "She looks like a Leslee too."

Veronica smiled. "Then we will call her Leslee."

Casey snuggled close to Veronica again and said quietly: "You know, I'll help you to look out for her, and so will mommy." He looked serious now.

"Thank you Case."

The doctor opened a slush, so Veronica could touch her baby and Veronica took her hand.

"I'll get the priest, so she can be bapised just in case." the doctor said and the others nodded.

"She's perfect, Rona, I'm sure she will be okay." Phoebe said.

The doctor returned with the priest and the girl was named Leslee Lynn Jupiter.

The doctor motioned the others to leave. "We will be outside, so you can be alone with her for awhile. But we'll be back and then you'll have to return to your bed."

When they others left, Veronica moved closer to the incubator and very cautious squeezed Leslee's hand.

"My beautiful girl, if only Logan could see you. I'm sure he would like that you were named after his mother." With her free hand she dried away the tears running down her chin. "I really did the right thing, Sweetheart, I wouldn't trade you for the life I had." She whispered.

Leslee opened up her eyes and she could see the similarities to the eyes of Logan Echolls. Then the machine began to ring and Leslee closed her eyes as her heartbeat fell.

Veronica screamed as the doctor returned followed by nurses. A nurse grabbed the wheelchair and dragged Veronica out and as the door closed she heard the complete stopping of her child's heart and the doctor saying: "We're losing her..."


	10. Sometimes it's fate

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick, oc/oc

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs, goes AU after that..

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but Logan ended things.. But Parker had an accident and is in a coma, the doctor also tells Logan that she is crazy.. Wallace thinks about the friendship with Veronica and is sad she is gone... And Weevil is just being Weevil, V's personal avenger... Keith finds Yolanda and realizes that it was a dead-end and Mac decides that she doesn't like Parker after what she has done and besides Mac got the feeling that Parker is up to something... Veronica is under a lot of stress and misses Logan, she gives birth to a babygirl way before she was due..

CHAPTER 9

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wallace looked sadly at his friend. Logan had not been the same since Veronica went missing. Logan lived a double life by now.

In Neptune he lived with his girlfriend, Parker, seeming happy and content with his life, working for Kane Software and on his last semester in college. He had gotten a anonymous call from Duncan asking him for a favor a year ago. The Kane Software needed help and Duncan couldn't come forward and help, since he was still wanted for kidnapping. Logan had promised to help, but until he was finished with school it would be on the sideline. Duncan agreed and thanked him.

Since that Logan had traveled around on behalf of Kane Software and every time he came out of Neptune he began his search after Veronica. Wallace had joined him in the job. He could use the extra credit on his job application. So he had seen Logan's second life in close-up.

Logan would start happy and hopeful when they reached the city at first. After checking into a hotel, they would go to the college of the city and look around, check the list of students. Then they would look trough the phone book and then search the library. The next step would be to go to every possible restaurant with a picture of Veronica. After that Logan would go home and sleep, go to the meeting the next day and after getting the deal, he would get wasted and Wallace – who slept in the room next door – would hear Logan crying himself to sleep. Wallace knew Logan had grown fond for Parker over the years, but nothing could compare to Veronica and Wallace truly wished he could help him. He too missed Veronica. She was still the best friend he ever had.

So today when they arrived at LA to talk to some firm, Wallace had convinced Logan to take a walk in the park before the search. As they walked through the park, Logan saw a beautiful little girl sitting at a bench crying. She couldn't be more than one or two years old. She had the most beautiful blond hair, which reminded him of a girl he once knew. "Wait Wallace!" He said and walked over to the girl.

"Hey there, what are you crying for?"

"My mommy is gone, I can't find her." The girl looked up at him with her eyes, which also reminded him of something.

"What's you name, sweetie?"

"Leslee Jupiter."

A young woman with long black hair and glasses came running to them.

"Darling, I told you not to run away from the playground. – I'm sorry.."

Logan looked closely at the woman.

"Oh my GOD! Veronica…"

Wallace turned too.

"Hey there, Superfly.." She said and hugged him. "Logan." She smiled at him.

Leslee hugged Veronica. "Mommy."

"I see you have met my daughter."

"So where is this Mr. Jupiter, the father of Leslee?" Logan asked.

"Come darling" she said to Leslee and lifted her up. As she stroked Leslee's hair, she looked at Logan. "There is no Mr. Jupiter.. And as to her father…" she paused before she mumbled… "Well, I'm looking at him…" Then she turned around and disappeared among the other people in the park.

"What did she say, Wallace?"

Wallace looked at Logan. "I think she just told you that you have a daughter…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith was about to leave for work, when the phone rang. He had run a bit late this morning so he was eating his breakfast on his way out of the door. He was just about to lock the door when he heard it's ring. He sat down his coffee on the table and grabbed the phone with the only available hand, as the other was occupied with his donut.

"Keith Mars."

"Dad?" When he heard the voice he dropped his donut.

"Veronica?"

Keith could not believe it.

"Yes, daddy, it's me.." He could hear she was crying.

"I want to come home..."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A/N: sorry about the long updates, but at least I wrote two chapters... I had my doubts about which way to go but I made up my mind... hope you'll like it...

I donøt have a beta reader, so I really sorry if there's any mistakes...


	11. The return of Veronica

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick, oc/oc

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs, goes AU after that..

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but he's more or less staying because of her mental issues. He has over time become fond of her. Veronica is under a lot of stress and misses Logan, she gives birth to a babygirl way before she was due.. After 2 years, Logan finds her and discovers that he has a daughter.

I know that there'll be some complications with the name change... But concerning Leslee, I figured she properly wouldn't see it, since she is still that young that Veronica only goes by Mom or Mommy. I'm not quite sure how things work in the states, but where I come from every citizen has an id number, so with college and job, I've decided to let Veronica have the same id number under both names to make it easier for her to return to the name Veronica Mars.

Then there's the age thing with Leslee. I figured that the break-up in 30.9 happened around October, so the pregnancy must have happen around November and because of the around 7 months pregnancy and not 9 months pregnancy, which will make Leslee a June-child.

By the way, I got no beta reader, so forgive my mistakes..

CHAPTER 10

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What are you doing Mommy?" The little girl asked.

She was wearing a pink dress and white tights and her blonde hair was in small ponytails. Veronica stopped up and put the clothes she was holding down at the table. Leslee reminded her of herself as young. Leslee loved pink and if Veronica tried to make her wear anything else, the girl would start some seriously drama. She truly was the daughter of Logan.

"Come here Honey." Veronica sat down at the couch and the girl hopped onto her lap.

"We are going to the place where mommy used to live. It's called Neptune. Your granddad lives there."

The girl nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

Veronica got up and packed the last clothes down and called the Neptune Grand to confirm her reservation. She hadn't told her daddy about Leslee yet and she had decided that it was in the girl's best interest if they didn't stay at her dad's place. She smiled at her babygirl as the doorbell rang.

She hurried to get it and was surprised to see Weevil there.

"Hey girl." She gave him a big hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your dad was in too big a shock, so I convinced him to let me get you... So where is my little girl?"

Leslee came running.

"Uncle Eli." Weevil grabbed the little girl and hugged her.

"What's going on, V? I thought ya never would return, remember?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_---FLASHBACK—_

_Weevil was in LA, searching for Veronica. He thought that LA was a no go for Veronica, but had promised the Sheriff to check it out anyway. He was standing in front of UCLA's main entrance, when someone touched his back. _

"_What are you doing here, Weevil?"_

_The not very high girl standing behind him had long black hair, which was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing glasses. But she looked like..._

"_V?"_

_The girl nodded. And then he saw it. She was wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt and dark jeans. In one hand she was holding a big bag and in the other, she was holding a baby carriage. _

"_What's going on, V?"_

"_Eli, meet my daughter, Leslee."_

_Weevil looked down in the carriage and saw the smallest girl ever._

"_Veronica?"_

"_Please don't tell them you found me. Leslee is my life now."_

_Weevil nodded and turned to leave._

"_Eli... I really missed you... You could come and visit me, if it could be our secret?"_

_Weevil turned again and smiled._

"_Sure thing, girl." _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Keith was walking back and forward while waiting for his daughter to return.

She had not said much, merely asked if she could come home... and of course he had agreed. He knew he was supposed to be angry or something, but somehow he couldn't feel any emotions like that. He only felt relieved that his baby was coming home.

"Daddy?"

Keith turned and there in the door, she was.

"Honey."

He ran over to her and gave her a big hug. He could feel the tears pressing in his eyes.

"Why, Honey? Why did you leave?"

Veronica let go of her father and turned to the door, where she nodded and right behind her Eli appeared in the door. In his arm a little girl was fast asleep.

"This is why I left. My daughter."

Keith turned to his bedroom door and she could hear him cry. 5 minutes later he returned and pulled Veronica into another hug.

"I would have understood. I would have been there."

Veronica nodded and pulled a bit away.

"It's wasn't you who was my worst fear, it was..."

Keith nodded. "Logan."

Veronica nodded again and looked at her girl.

"Let me introduce you." Keith nodded and Veronica took the girl out of Eli's arms and sat down in the couch with her. The girl snuggled closer to her mother and Veronica shook her a bit.

"Sweetheart, wake up, we're here now." The girl opened her eyes, closed them again and then opened them up completely.

"Mommy?"

Veronica smiled.

"Sweetie, sit up and say hi to your granddad, huh?"

The little girl nodded and pulled herself up in her mother's lap. She looked at Keith and smiled.

"Grandpa?" The man nodded and the girl touched his face.

Keith looked up at Veronica. "She looks so much like you did."

Veronica nodded. "I have made reservations at the grand. I figured for Leslee's sake it would be the best." Keith nodded. "But I hope we can come everyday and see you?"

Keith nodded and looked into Veronica's eyes.

"What about your education?"

"I graduated just a few months ago as a CSI."

"What?"

"I began at another college and worked hard to graduate quickly. I had another name, but my graduation papers was under the same id number as Veronica Mars, so it wouldn't give any problems. The college I took was known for it's pregnancy policy and therefor the college was familiar with students using other names because of family issues. I just had to inform them of my real id number, and they would use without checking the name."

Keith nodded. "You went to UCLA then?"

Veronica smiled. "I never considered the possibility that you were pregnant, if I had, UCLA would have been the most obvious place."

"On my way down here I called some job applications in the area and the police force in San Diego are in search for a new CSI. I was invited for a job interview and if I get it, I'll move back to Neptune. I missed you guys so much and I figured it would be better for Leslee to be around her family. If you want to be a part of her life?"

Keith smiled as his daughter.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'd like to be a part of her life. And yours too."

Veronica smiled and her father kissed her on her forehead.

"I think I'll like to call Wallace and Mac and tell them I'm here."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Veronica was pacing in her father's living room, when the doorbell rang.

She hurried over to the door and tore it up. Outside stood Mac and Wallace. Veronica hugged Mac first and then Wallace. They both hugged her back but with hesitation.

"So Veronica, what about an explanation?" Wallace said. Veronica nodded and motioned for them to sit in the couch. Her father and Eli were still sitting in the chairs.

"So I have a daughter..." Veronica said.

"Yeah, Wallace told me. It was kinda' a shock." Mac said a bit cold.

Veronica nodded. "I know. I just figured it was the best to do at the time for the sake of the baby. Her name is Leslee and she's almost one and a half. She was born the 16th June."

Wallace counted. "Wait a minute. Isn't a pregnancy supposed to last for 9 months?" Veronica nodded. Her father looked at her. Mac took her hand.

"I kinda' got pregnant in November."

"But Logan broke up with you in October, right?" Keith asked.

Veronica looked at him and smiled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you and I won't answer it then."

"Can we get back on track?" Wallace asked. "If you got pregnant in November and gave birth in June. Then you were pregnant for 7 months?"

Veronica nodded.

"She almost died. I gave birth too early. She almost died in the incubator, her heart did actually stop, but the doctor saved her in the last minute."

They all heard crying from Veronica's old room and Veronica got up.

"Looks like Leslee's up." She said as she left to get her daughter.

Leslee was sitting up in Veronica's old bed looking confused and crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Leslee looked up as her mother entered.

"Mommy."

Veronica picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my dad's house, remember Sweetheart?"

Leslee nodded and Veronica carried her into the living room again.

"Uncle Eli?" the little girl smiled and Veronica put her down, so she could go to him and Leslee climbed onto Weevil's lap.

Everyone starred at Weevil.

"Yeah, bout' that. Did I mention, I knew?"

Keith looked at him. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she forbid me to. When I saw Leslee I was sold. What can I say? I have a soft spot for kids.."

Weevil was about to continue his defending himself when the doorbell rang.

"Who's coming now?" Veronica asked and looked at the others, who looked just as confused as her. Keith got up and opened the door.

"You?" he said and moved aside and revealed Logan, who came in.

"So Ronnie... When did you plan on telling me?"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	12. Found and lost

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick, oc/oc

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs, goes AU after that..

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but he's more or less staying because of her mental issues. He has over time become fond of her. Veronica is under a lot of stress and misses Logan, she gives birth to a babygirl way before she was due.. After 2 years, Logan finds her and discovers that he has a daughter.

A/N: I got some reviews where you guys are a bit confused about the last words in chapter 10... Yes, Logan found Veronica and Leslee in a park and Veronica split after telling him that he's the father of Leslee. When he shows up at the apartment and asks "So Ronnie... When did you plan on telling me?" it's not meant as if he didn't know, but merely a question meant, what if he hadn't found Leslee himself, would she had told him?

CHAPTER 11

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What are the man from the park doing here?" Leslee asked.

Logan turned to the chair with Eli and Leslee and his angry look disappeared. He began smiling and turned to the door and got something standing outside. He came back with a big pink teddybear.

"I came to give you this one." The eyes got twice as big on the little girl and she crawled down from Eli's lap and came closer to Logan. She turned her head toward her mother as she was halfway there.

"It's okay, honey." Veronica said quietly and the girl hurried over to Logan, who sat down and handed her the teddy. The little girl touched the bear and smiled to Logan.

"Thank you."

Logan was getting tears in his eyes.

"Could I get a hug, perhaps?" He carefully asked the little girl, who nodded and smiled and opened up her arms. Logan grabbed her and held her tight. When he finally let go of her, Leslee looked at him and then at her mom.

"Are you my daddy?"

Logan looked at Veronica, who nodded and then at Leslee.

"Yeah, I'm your dad."

Veronica got up and came over to Logan.

"I think we should talk a place without so many ears, specially the tiniest ones." She said quietly. Keith cleared his throat.

"Leslee can stay here with me.." Veronica smiled and motioned for Leslee to come up to her. The girl climbed onto her mother, who carried her over to Keith.

"Sweetheart, could you stay here with your granddad and uncle Eli?"

"Yes, Mommy. But promise to come back soon?"

Veronica kissed the little girl and touched her hair.

"Promise."

The girl smiled and opened up her arms to Keith, who motioned to pick up Leslee.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

As soon as Veronica closed her father's door behind her, Logan grabbed her arm.

"What if I hadn't found you, Ronnie?"

Veronica looked around.

"Not here, Logan, meet me at my room at the grand. Leslee is too close, okay?"

Logan nodded and turned to the parking lot.

"Which number?" he asked as he reached his car.

"205." She said as she reached her own car.

"That's my old suite."

"I know." Veronica said as she closed her own car door.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

They met outside the front door to the hotel after 10 minutes.

Quietly they walked together to her room, where they sat down at the couch.

"Why did you leave?" Logan's voice was full of anger again.

"Because when I tried to tell you, I found you making out with Parker!"

"So? It's my life. We were broken up! You had no right to keep my daughter from me."

"I loved you Logan, the sight broke my heart. I needed you, dammit. How could I let her near my baby? Have you two play family with my child?... How..."

"Wow, stop! You loved me? Needed me?" Logan interrupted her.

"Kinda'..." Veronica looked down and then she felt it. Logan's lips crushing down at hers. He held her head tight with both hands so she wouldn't push him away, but she only pulled him closer.

"I missed you so much, I looked after you constantly." Logan whispered through the kisses.

Veronica nodded. "If I had known..."

Logan kissed her harder and moved his hands down to her shirt. Logan stopped kissing her and pulled it of her.

"You got a tattoo?" Logan asked as he opened up her pants.

On her left hip a lily was wrapped around a tilting L.

"Lilly would have loved it. And the L is for Leslee?"

Veronica nodded.

"Actually her name is Leslee Lynn. After your mom."

Logan smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I didn't have much time to plan her name, since I gave birth too soon and she was almost dying."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"So I didn't even think about bringing Lilly into it, so I made a connection in another way."

Logan smirked and chuckled. "You really are a marshmallow."

During their conversation Veronica had also undressed Logan to his underwear. Logan picked her up and carried her into his old bedroom and put her gently down on the bed.

"I have never seen you look so beautiful." He mumbled as he climbed onto her and started to kiss her again. He slid the straps on the bra down and touched her breasts. Veronica dug her fingers in his back.

"I've missed this so much." She whispered.

He pulled her panties down and moved his fingers down and touched her. First as her moans turned into cries did he enter her and she wrapped her legs around his back, as they worked together.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mac left the apartment right after Veronica left with Logan. She drove back to the small beach house and sighed. She knew how Logan had known.

"Dick!" She yelled as she entered the door and closed it behind her. The entire house was quiet, which meant, that Dick knew he was in trouble.

"Richard Casablancas Junior, get your ass out here!"

Dick came out, smiling nervously. "Hey Mackie."

"Richard, did you talk to Logan today?"

Dick turned his back at her and went into the living room.

"You promised me never to call me that, unless you were upset.."

Dick looked at Mac and saw her look. "Oh, you are upset."

Mac nodded. "Logan showed up at Keith's place."

Dick took her hand.

"Sorry, when he called and asked to talk to you I panicked."

Mac nodded again. "It's okay... Wait, what? He wanted to talk to me?"

Dick nodded. "He wanted to know if you had talked to Veronica. Apparently he thought she had contacted you when him and Wallace found her."

Mac nodded.

"So?"

Dick's head turned red. "Well I panicked, I told you that already, honey. I tried to say that you were out shopping, and then we talked about a lot of other stuff. And then he suddenly asked when you would return from the hairdresser. And then I kinda' blew it. You know?"

Mac squished Dick's hand and caressed his cheek. "It's okay, Dickie, I know you tried, it's all that matters. You know I love you."

Dick kissed her deeply and whispered in her ear: "I love you too."

"I'll begin making dinner, but remember..."

Dick smiled. "I'm doing the dishes then."

Mac laughed as she turned for the kitchen.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Wow.. I almost forgot just how good you are.." Veronica whispered to Logan, as they laid on the bed, both out of breath.

"Yeah, me too." He smirked and Veronica pushed him lightly.

"You're a jackass."

Just as Logan was about to answer his mobile began to ring.

"I should take it." He said as he got up and found his phone in his pants.

"Yeah?" He said as he answered it.

Veronica could hear a strident voice breaking trough the phone.

"Parker, relax... I'm just... You know... Yeah, I'll come home soon." And then he hung up.

Veronica in the meantime had grabbed her clothes and was trying to take it back on.

"Parker?"

He blushed. "Yeah."

"Are you still with her?"

"Kinda'.."

"kinda'? And when did you plan on telling me this?"

"Ronnie, I still love you, I looked for you, I only took my job so I could travel, so I could look for you."

"But you had her when you came home, she was in your bed, dammit, she still is... It was a mistake to return... Get out, Echolls... Get out now, before I use my taser on you."

"Ronnie, don't do this, I beg you, don't do this..."

Veronica had finally found her T-shirt and pulled it over her head, she grabbed her bag and pulled out the teaser.

Logan saw the hurt and the anger in her eyes and ran for the door. He knew Veronica good enough to know that now was obvious not the time.

As Logan closed the door behind him, Veronica felt to the floor crying.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	13. Never judge a book by the cover

My secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars, it is all property of Rob Thomas…

Ships: LoVe, MacDick, oc/oc

Season 3 spoilers,

Takes place after the spit & eggs, goes AU after that..

Summary: Veronica has run off to LA, hiding out from everyone, because of her pregnancy, Parker and Logan are dating, but he's more or less staying because of her mental issues. He has over time become fond of her. Veronica is under a lot of stress and misses Logan, she gives birth to a babygirl way before she was due.. After 2 years, Logan finds her and discovers that he has a daughter. After admitting she loves him, Veronica realize that Logan is still involved with Parker

A/N: I did it. I wrote a new chapter. So sorry for the long update.

* * *

Veronica woke up to the scent of her father's pancakes and realized she had fallen asleep in her old room along with Leslee, however she wasn't there. Veronica went into the kitchen, where Leslee was sitting in the lap of Eli and eating pancakes, while Keith was standing at the oven.

She looked up when Veronica came in and yelled "Mommy" with joy.

Veronica kissed her on the forehead and said: "Eat up, we are going to San Diego soon."

Keith turned to her. "Don't even think about it. You are staying here."

Veronica nodded. "But only for tomorrow then. I have the interview, remember? Besides we are staying the night at some friends."

Leslee looked at Veronica with big eyes. "Casey?" Eli let Leslee get down on the floor and Veronica sat down next to her.

"Yes, we will see Casey, Phoebe and Jadrien soon." Leslee grinned.

Eli looked at Veronica with a stern look. "Are you running away again?"

Veronica shook her head. "I am considering finding a place in San Diego instead because of the job. But it will still be close and no running away, I promise."Eli nodded.

"Was it that bad?" Keith asked.

Now Veronica was the one with the stern look. "I told you last night that I didn't want to talk about it again. I came home because of you, not him."

Keith looked deep into her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, kid."

At the same moment the doorbell rang. Veronica quickly picked up Leslee and went for her old room.

"If it's him, I don't want to see him." Veronica closed the door after her and snuggled with Leslee on the bed.

"I love you so much, Les." She whispered into Leslee's hair.

The door was ripped opened and Mac was standing in front of her.

Veronica sat up and Leslee smiled and said: "Hello." Mac sat down and smiled back: "Hey Leslee."

Keith came in too and said to Leslee: "How about we go for a walk in the buggy with Uncle Eli, huh?"

Leslee smiled. "Yes!" She held her arms out and Keith picked her up and left the room.

"What?" Veronica said.

Mac looked concerned. "You know what. You can't come back without letting him explain. A lot have happened since then."

Veronica crossed her arms. "Like what? Apparently Parker and Logan are still together- why else would he promise her to come home?"

Mac sighed. "Trust me, there is an explanation."

* * *

Logan got into his car and took out his cell phone and dialed. "I'm on my way, you better be ready to talk in 10 minutes" and then hung up.

When he reached his destination, he parked and got out of the car and walked up to the door and rang the bell underneath the speaker.

The little lamp turned green and he spoke into it: "Logan Echolls." – and the door opened.

When he came in, a young girl was waiting. "Hello Mr. Echolls. I'm so sorry, it was the new nurse."

Logan looked at her hard. "Just stop. I really don't care. Just bring me to James."

The young girl nodded again and with a card unlocked several doors on their way through the corridor to the next floor. James was standing at the end of the stair and they walked into the office, where they both sat down as the young girl left.

"Mr. Echolls, I want to apologize for the incident yesterday night. I came into the office as soon as I heard. I have already fired the nurse, she fooled, and I promise that the situation is already under control." James looked very concerned and Logan perfectly understood why.

"Dr. Do you realize this nurse handed out a phone to her? Fell for her number as if no one warned her? This is the fifth time this month, which means she has cheated with her pills again. I paid lot of money to help create this specific department of the hospital and I have had enough now. I have already made up my mind and you do know what this means. Now take me to her."

Dr. James nodded and they walked to the main floor again, talking about business while going down to the rooms. In the biggest room, looking like a small apartment, Parker was sitting on a bed queen-size bed. James unlocked the door and Logan entered the room.

Parker smiled and jumped on him, kissing him. Logan grabbed her hands and pushed her back on the bed.

"Parker, you better listen to me carefully. I know you convinced the new nurse one again about your sick story. That you tried to commit suicide because you lost our baby and have a depression because of this."

Parker shook her head. "But baby – that is the truth. I lost the baby. The baby you and I were going to have. That is why we postponed the wedding."

Logan pinned her down on the bed with his arms and hissed at her. "You tried to commit suicide because I broke it off with you, with the accident and then again a year after Ronnie went missing, when you realized my big project wasn't a new house for us, but a new mental-department for the hospital and you were supposed to live there. You told everyone we were engaged and trying to cheat with your pills and I have had enough of you. I might have been fond of you, like a brother to a sick child but now I hate you. So guess what? I found a much more secure department for you. In Colorado. And they will never know who I am, so you will never be able to find me again."

The terror in Parker's eyes was real for once and Logan knew that he was talking to the manipulative bitch that had him fooled for all this time. And as his word sunk into her head, four nurses came and held her down while a doctor injected her with a sedative drug and she slipped away. Logan had taken on a doctor uniform while leaving James' office and slipped out of the room, just as the paramedics came in with the stretcher and moved Parker onto it. As they took her out of the building, Logan saw James and his own lawyer shaking hands with a nun following the paramedics into a secure van. As they drove away,

Logan turned to James. "Is everything taken care of?"

James nodded. "The paperwork and everything is changed. Since you overtook the guardianship of her after her parents' car crash, I overtook it from you and now Nun Catherine has it. Parker will never leave the Convent of the Saint Joseph's Mental Hospital again. Especially with the money paid by you through this hospital."

The lawyer, Mr. Winchester, handed Logan the documents and Logan smiled at James. "Remember the bonus you are getting too, for not involving me anymore."

James nodded and said with delight: "Oh I will."

Logan left the building and headed towards Keith's place. He really hoped he still had a chance.


End file.
